Fruits Basket short stories
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Short stories that have strange little stories in them. Some are made up on my wim's to make something cute or funny
1. Chapter 1

Tohru Honda had just gotten home from work and saw the boys Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo eating dinner, she Sat down

"eh, um shigure my older brother is coming back from for a few days to see me is it okay if he Parks his truck out front," she asked shyly.

"Yes my dear Tohru that's alright with me," Kyo and Yuki Almost choked

"brother?" they exclaimed

"eh! Y-yes he studies in America"

"oh so that explains why we Have never met him" Yuki said after calming down.

"So what's he look like?" asked kyo

"well, he has blue Eyes and brown hair he's really strong and he loves martial arts, he's super nice and when I was a kid he'd pick me up and he still does," tohru said dreamily

"ooooooo when I See him I just want to hug him."

Kyo thought about what Tohru said he imagined a skinny tall boy with messy brown hair and a smile Yuki thought the same

"We meet him tomorrow, okay" she walked away after cleaning and headed to bed

"Wave you ever met him shigure?" yuki asked calmly

"ah, yes he's very kind."

(Next day)

Kyo turned his head when he heard a motor outside, Tohru ran to the door

"Kota!" she ran outside kyo walked outside to see what this Kota Honda looked like.

He nearly fell backwards the guy was huge well Over 6 ft.

He had biceps the size of a rice cooker he had powerful legs and he had brown hair tied with a white bandana he wore a white shirt and jeans he had a kind face.

"Hi Tohru," he spoke when he saw her running toward him. He had a deep but not too deep voice

Kyo gaped so did Yuki,

Shigure was also walking out to greet him, he picked Tohru up and put her on his shoulder Tohru looked like a doll on his broad shoulders.

"So where are these good friends of yours? I need to meet them," he said joyously

Kyo and Yuki swallowed hard "what are you chicken you damn rat," Kyo spat at him

"I wouldn't know I'm not the scardy cat" he said.

They got so busy fighting we didn't realize he was right in front of them

"so you're the kyo and yuki I've heard about" they stopped fighting and turned to him.

He offered a handshake Kyo took it he was gentle surprisingly

"Kyo correct?" he nodded

He turned and shook Yuki's hand and said

"So you must be Yuki" he praised Yuki nodded.

He didn't seem scary anymore he went to his truck and brought a bag of rice

"You won't have to buy rice for a week, Tohru and I've got a few good novels for Shigure,

I heard you liked to garden, Yuki so I asked my good friend if she'd spare a few secrets to her gardening so she wrote down some technics that will have the sweetest tasting strawberries,

and leeks so tasty it might have kyo eating it,

I've also got some scrolls for karate it helped me in some of my fights, Kyo.

Oh tohru I found the coolest ribbons it had all the zodiac animals on it but I knew you wouldn't Wear them if they didn't have the cat too. So I asked a friend to sew the cat on"

Tohru burst into tears of Joy and hugged him tight

"you are the best big brother ever! You even remembered the cat!"

Kyo felt Touched he found himself yelling

"You are officially the coolest adult I've met,"

"Totally" yuki announced.

"No, no, you're exaggerating" he said

After a few days he helped Yuki with his gardening taught Kyo some techniques and helped shigure finish his latest chapter,

all 4 of them had tears in their eyes when he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo was about to go to his normal spot on the roof that's when he spotted Tohru, hands behind her head lying on her back

"Tohru?" kyo spoke she turned and smiled

"you know kyo when I was little I also loved high places. I even climbed a tree that was 10 feet high just to see what it saw. If you'll listen can I tell you how I got to the top?"

Kyo had never seen Tohru so mysterious

"yeah I'd like to," he replied curiously.

"Once there was a girl she was the daughter of someone great, the red butterfly the red butterfly, she was a Yankee but not just any Yankee she beat people using skates." she paused

"but skates can't hurt people-" Kyo started but was interrupted by Tohru

"these weren't just any skates they had motors in them she created them little tiny motors you'd start them by roller skating.

They were silent she was swift and deadly when she gave up being a Yankee she couldn't bring herself to destroy the most precious items she had so she kept them in a closet.

When she had taught her daughter to skate she would give her daughter the skates in hope she wouldn't use them for bad purposes and so the daughter decided.

She would wipe out as much gangs as she could the daughter was named by the gangs as the

"black cat" a symbol of fear among Yankees

She used the same skates her mother used. She was never vulnerable because she was always above her pray.

She never blew her cover because people never suspected an airhead like her to be the "black cat" they never saw her face she kept in the shadows.

Some thought she was a blessing in disguise others thought she was a menace and before anyone even realized she was gone not the girl behind her name but "black cat" was gone.

Gangs reformed more crime and the people who thought she was a menace realized they needed her after all but she didn't come back not after what a certain mayor had said

"burn in hell you're nothing more than a girl who needs to stop interfering" is what he said.

That mayor is still the mayor today he didn't realize his mistake until his granddaughter was put into hospitalization for being beat up by these gangs, he ordered police but the police can only do so much to stop this problem.

So he turned to the only fear that gangs still have

"black cat"

he pleaded in the newspaper and so the girl thinks about should she put

her Mask on or go on like she has no idea what's going on." Tohru narrated

"if it were me I wouldn't be able to ignore the problems" kyo announced

"if "black cat" offered you as her partner what would you say?" Tohru asked.

Kyo thought "I'd except, but it's not like I know who she is," kyo replied Tohru smirked

and got up.

Kyo finally realized what she was wearing black shorts red and black skates she had a black cloak on the back in red letters it read "black cat" and she had a black tank top on too.

"You used to do bmx right? So, I'm guessing you can ride in rough terrain correct? Great hit the shift gear on the bike to exellerate. C'mon we're hitting yellow phoenix first" she jumped off the roof and flipped onto the ground she landed smoothly.

I realized that Tohru was the "black cat" and so everynight we would go to the gangs and take them down it was safe again.

**Just so you know i got my inspiration from an anime called AIR GEAR, so dont go calling me a story stealer**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyooooo, yuuuuuki, Tooooohru, Shishou found photos and videos from when you were little even your grandpa has an albem tohru" shigure yelled joyfully

Few minutes later

"Nobody look at my photo's" Kyo pleaded

"why? I wanna know what you looked like I forgot what you looked like" Shigure whined

"fine but if you laugh I'm gonna kill you" kyo threatened.

"Hey who is this girl in the black shirt and orange hair?" yuki asked

showed a picture of a "girl" with short hair hiding behind shishou with jeans and a black shirt kyo's face went red with rage

"that's it I'm gonna ring your neck!"

kyo shouted "what did I say?" yuki asked confused kyo counted and his face was a normal tan

"that's me" he mumbled

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAH!"

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
